Lies
by Vickysg1
Summary: Everyone has lied to her at least once


Lies

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: general, angst

Summary: Everyone has lied to her at least once…

Season/Sequel: post_ Island of the Haunted_

Spoilers: none if you've seen all the eps and the movies

Rating: PG

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: Written in under an hour when I couldn't have access to internet in early august. I totally forgot about it until the other day, so here it is. Many thanks to my beta, Jaclyn.

You have a go !

Everyone had lied to her at least once in her life.

Her mother, the one she trusted the most, had made her believe that she was dead, having committed suicide or been killed in this elevator. When she indeed lived for a few months afterwards, with her half-brother Ethan growing inside her. Miss Parker could understand why she had lied to her; she was a little girl and she couldn't have been trusted with such a secret. But still, when she had first found out the truth, she had felt betrayed by the woman who had given birth to her.

Her father had also lied to her, and that many times. She didn't even want to start and make a list of all his lies; she would only feel even more disappointed in the man. She didn't know which of his lies had hurt the most. But some are still vivid for her, even after years. There was the one when he had promised to bring her a present from his trip. She had even lied to Jarod about this one at the time; she hadn't wanted him to know about that. Or maybe it was the most recent lie she had found out about, if it was a lie. She still refused to believe that the monster who had killed her mother was her real father, but if no one had tampered with the DNA tests results, it seemed so. Her father, no Mr Parker had lied to her all her life. He wasn't her father, just her uncle. That was the biggest lie of her life.

Sydney, who had often been there for her when she had needed someone, had also lied to her. While some of his lies, she could understand, others she couldn't. She could understand why he had never told her about Jacob, she couldn't when it came to her mother. He had known all along what she had planned, what she had done, but he had never told her about it. And he had plenty of occasions too. He kept it for himself until she had confronted him about it, until he had no other choice but to give her the DSA of his last conversation with Catherine Parker. And from what she had understood from Angelo, he was still the keeper of many lies and secrets. Which ones, she didn't know, but she hoped that it had nothing to do with her. She hoped that one day, he would reveal everything to her.

Broots, as afraid of her as he could sometimes be, had also probably lied to her once or twice. Or maybe more for all she knew. And probably on a certain psychiatrist's order. But in a way, she couldn't be mad at him. As far as she knew, he hadn't kept anything related to her family, her mother, from her. Somehow, he had immediately understood how it was important to her to find the truth. If anything, he had helped her, as much as he could, after she had given him the order to.

Raines, who appeared to be her real father, and Lyle, the killer and cannibal she had for a brother, had also lied to her. Mostly on things related to the Centre. She was kept out of most of the decisions, especially since they came back from Carthis. They didn't trust her, but it wasn't like she had ever trusted them. So she had lied to them too, though trying to be as cautious as that was possible at the Centre; she certainly didn't want to give them a reason to get rid of her. But she knew they would continue to lie blatantly to her. Not that she cared that much when it came to them.

But if she was honest to herself, there was one person, only one, who had never ever lied to her. It had always been quite the contrary with him, actually. He had always been the one to push her, to help her uncover yet another lie. He had been the first one to tell her to dig for the truth and answers; and she didn't know at that time that she would have to do that literally. As much as she hated admitting it, especially to her, he had always been truthful to her. He had always been there for her whenever she had found out about another lie, another secret about her family.

He had never lied to her.

From their childhood at the Centre, to those days where they were huntress and prey, he had never lied to her.

That was why she sometimes hated herself for lying to him. Because she knew he was aware that she was lying. She hated lying to him, even if most of the time, it was to protect herself and him from the Centre's madness.

Everyone had lied to her, everyone but him.

Fini


End file.
